criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
How the East Was Won
How the East Was Won is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred first case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to Vittorio Capecchi's hacienda after one of his goons said the coordinates. They found Vittorio dead in his private chapel, a cactus in his mouth. During the investigation, Giulietta Capecchi helped the team sneak in Vittorio's hacienda. Later, security guard Marvin Ferrari caught Seamus O'Neill trying to sneak in the hacienda. The team was later able to incriminate Seamus as the killer. Initially denying involvement, Seamus admitted to the murder. He said that he went to the hacienda to take Giulietta to elope, but encountered Vittorio in the garden, who was going home from a police encounter. Vittorio then started fighting Seamus, so Seamus broke off a cactus and shoved it in his mouth in self-defense, choking him with his own blood. He then dragged Vittorio to the chapel to hide the body from Giulietta. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Isaac and the player went to the hacienda to find evidence of the Italians' unlawful evictions. They found a bust with "Mark 9:29" engraved on it, which (per Adrienna Brassiere) was the code to Vittorio's safe in the chapel. They found the safe and retrieved deeds of sale between Vittorio and Coyote Gorge residents, which (per Diego del Lobo) were forgeries used by the gang to trick the Railroad Company into thinking they were legal transactions. They went to inform Judge Lawson, who accepted them as evidence and guaranteed there would be recompensation of land and rerouting of the railway. Meanwhile, Seamus asked Maddie and the player to ask Giulietta to talk with him. They went to the garden, where they found a suitcase with Giulietta's letter telling Seamus that she and Franca Capecchi were leaving Coyote Gorge to "turn the river crimson with Irish blood". After talking with Marvin, the team figured out that they were leaving to Crimson Banks, a commercial center with a coexisting Irish and Italian community. Maddie then informed Seamus of Giulietta's departure. After Chief Wright welcomed Diego as an official member of the Concordian Flying Squad, the team went to Crimson Banks to stop the spread of the gang war. Summary Victim *'Vittorio Capecchi' (found dead in his private chapel) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Seamus O'Neill' Suspects GCapecchiProf6MOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi MFerrariProfMOTP.png|Marvin Ferrari SO'NeillProf5MOTP.png|Seamus O'Neill ABrassiereProf3MOTP.png|Adrienna Brassiere FCapecchiProf3MOTP.png|Franca Capecchi Quasi-suspect(s) JLawsonProf3MOTP.png|Judge Justin Lawson Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer uses snake oil. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has sunburn. Crime Scenes How the East Was Won (Slider).jpg|Private Chapel MOTPC30CS2.jpg|Prayer Altar MOTPC30CS3.jpg|Cactus Garden MOTPC30CS4.jpg|Fountain MOTPC30CS5.jpg|Living Room MOTPC30CS6.jpg|Patio Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Private Chapel. (Clues: Bible, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi; Victim identified: Vittorio Capecchi) *Talk to Giulietta Capecchi about the murder. (Prerequisite: Private Chapel investigated) *Examine Bible. (Result: Prayer Schedule; New Suspect: Marvin Ferrari) *Ask Marvin Ferrari about his connection to Vittorio. (Prerequisite: Prayer Schedule unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cactus Garden) *Investigate Cactus Garden. (Prerequisite: Marvin and Giulietta interrogated; Clues: Tobacco Box, Gardening Supplies) *Examine Tobacco Box. (Result: Engraved Name; New Suspect: Seamus O'Neill) *Ask Seamus O'Neill about visiting Vittorio's hacienda. (Prerequisite: Engraved Name decoded) *Examine Gardening Supplies. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Analyze Torn Cloth. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cactus; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dirty Boot, Paddle, Pile of Laundry) *Examine Dirty Boot. (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Sawdust and Peanut Shells; New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Ask Franca Capecchi where she was after the showdown. (Prerequisite: Sawdust and Peanut Shells identified under microscope) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Paddle Owner; New Suspect: Adrienna Brassiere) *Ask Adrienna Brassiere why she is in Coyote Gorge. (Prerequisite: Paddle Owner unraveled; Profile updated: Adrienna rides horses) *Examine Pile of Laundry. (Result: Slashed Painting) *Analyze Slashed Painting. (12:00:00) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi why she slashed Vittorio's portrait. (Prerequisite: Slashed Painting analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta rides horses and eats beef jerky; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fountain) *Investigate Fountain. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clues: Pieces of Cactus, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Pieces of Cactus. (Result: Cactus) *Analyze Cactus. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snake oil) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Note Seal) *Examine Seal. (Result: Ferrari Family Seal) *Talk to Marvin Ferrari about his note to Vittorio. (Prerequisite: Ferrari Family Seal identified; Profile updated: Marvin rides horses and eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Seamus O'Neill about his suspicious behavior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Seamus rides horses, eats beef jerky and uses snake oil; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Patio) *Investigate Patio. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Clues: Note, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Note. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Adrienna Brassiere about her notes on Vittorio. (Prerequisite: Purple Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Adrienna eats beef jerky and uses snake oil) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Divorce Petition) *Talk to Franca Capecchi about the divorce petition. (Prerequisite: Cabinet deciphered; Profiles updated: Franca uses snake oil, Giulietta uses snake oil) *Investigate Prayer Alter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Glove, Chest) *Examine Glove. (Result: Cactus Needles) *Analyze Cactus Needles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Chest. (Result: Victim's Necktie) *Analyze Victim's Necktie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sunburn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (6/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (6/6) *Talk to Seamus O'Neill in jail. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Cactus Garden. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Clue: Open Suitcase) *Examine Open Suitcase. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Ask Marvin Ferrari where the Capecchis went. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled; Reward: Eastern Poncho) *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East; Clue: Bust) *Examine Bust. (Result: Writings) *Analyze Writings. (06:00:00) *Consult Adrienna Brassiere about the code on the bust. (Prerequisite: Writings analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Private Chapel. (Prerequisite: Adrienna interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Safe Box) *Analyze Safe Box. (06:00:00) *Show the falsified deeds to Justin Lawson. (Prerequisite: Safe Box analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Crimson Banks)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the 1962 Western film How the West Was Won. *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being At the End of the Rope, A Killer Among Us, In Plain Sight, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, Death in My Hand and Death as Old as Time. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *Like The Final Journey, The Root of All Evil and Road to Nowhere, the murder weapon in this case is a plant. *Two biblical references are made in Once Upon a Time in the East. There is a mention of: **A quote from the Gospel of Mark. **Sodom and Gomorrah from the Book of Genesis. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge